disownment
by chibisrule943
Summary: YAY ANOTHER STORY ...hope you guys like it.. OK itachi says no to Fugakus order and gets his money taken away...now he has to get a job as a driver to earn his own.....CAN HE MAKE IT WITH HIS CLIENT... a famous actor!
1. prologue

yo people this is chibisrule943 here making another story...uh..why..again...?

itachi: ...i don't know...because you had an idea in school...

y: ...i guess shrugs..i can never tell

itachi: ..wats the story about this time...

y: ...ANOTHER ITANARU!!!!

itachi: ...should have known...

y: ...not my fault im addicted to it...

itachi: ..yes it is..

y: ...anyway..i guess i haven't been writing lately because i like to rp way to much and usally do it with leo in gmail..but now i do it with hmmyaoi too, YAY!!!

itachi: ...im taking you off the hot chocolate...

y:...SHUTUP!!!

itachi: ...its a definant yes...

y: ...

**disclamer: ...i chibisrule943 do not own naruto or any other anime...ITACHI HOLD ME PLEASE ...(SOBS.)**

**warning: ...story may contain boy on boy action later on...meaning...YAOI... you don't like it...why are you even in this section...0.o...**

**summary: ...for some stupid mistake, itachi now has to live on his own making his own money...what will happen when he has to drive a famous celeb...will sparks fly between the two?...or is it just a job..?**

y: ...i had this idea in language...

itachi: ..why were you thinking about yaoi at that time...it was the begining of the day...

y: ...i'm not sure...

itachi: ..doesn't answer the question..

y: ..so what...

itachi: ...

-------------------------------------

DISOWNMENT

chapter 1: meeting

------------------------------------

A young man scowled as he pondered on what the hell got him in this mess...one day he's at home living his life doing nothing...now he's working... He shook his head as he recalled it was his sheer stupidity to his father.

''Why..?'' breathed out the young man known as Uchiha Itachi wearing a scowl on his face.

(flashback)

_Itachi walked down the pathway to his room when his father stopped him...wearing one of his prominant uchiha smirks._

_''Father, what are you doing?'' asked Itachi with a raised brow at his father...this was bad..his father never smirked unless something..was up._

_''Oh..nothing your just going to work in the uchiha business'' said Fugaku._

_''No...im not'' said Itachi._

_''YES YOU ARE SON!!'' yelled Fugaku._

_'' The answer is still no...like i will always choose..'' said Itachi walking past his father. Mikoto walked in as Fugaku slammed poor Itachi into the wall._

_''FUGAKU!!! STOP IT!!'' yelled Mikoto._

_''No...wait...'' said Fugaku as a smirk grew on his face...he had a new idea..and it was time to put it into action,slowly he let go of Itachi and walked over to his wife._

_'' w-w-what...'' stuttered Itachi wanting to know what would happen._

_Fugaku leaned down and whispered into his wife's hear..something Itachi couldn't hear..and it was drivng him insane not knowing what they were planning...Itachi looked on as his dear mother slowly nodded and agreed to whatever his punishment was._

_''Son...your getting a job'' ordered Fugaku._

_''You've got to be kidding me!!?'' snorted Itachi,'' I h-.''_

_''No money'' said Fugaku grinning down at his elder son._

_''WHAT?!!'' yelled out Itachi in outrage'' YOUR DISOWNING ME?!!''_

_''Not exacty...more like cutting you off your account..''said Fugaku in a bored tone,''sooo...GET A JOB AND LEARN RESPONSIBLITY!! yelled out Fugaku in a proud filled voice, while Itachi scowled at his father's cruelty._

(end of flashback)

Itachi growled just at remembering his father...and his...pathetic Outoto...Sasuke. Sasuke got all of his money, and spent it all for his musical career..luckily he got twice as much as he spent...lucky brat

Itachi sighed slowly as he recalled how he got this job...one of the worst jobs he could get..or maybe not..it payed good..it's just he doesn't know who his client is..and it was all Sasuke's fault he got his job...stupid Outoto.

(flashback)

_Sasuke sat with Itachi on the kitchen table, staring at awe at the newspaper's contents. It was full of job applications...too much to count._

_'' So many to choose...'' mumbled Itachi looking through the paper...who knew their were this many jobs available..not Itachi..probably because he never looked through one before.._

_'' I KNOW HOW TO CHOOSE, ANIKI!!'' yelled out Sasuke in a childish voice..he always used that voice when he was around Itachi for some reason._

_'' OUT WITH IT, OUTOTO!!'' growled Itachi...he was just too impatient today..oh well...who wouldn't be if your parents took away all of your money._

_'' SPIN THE BOTTLE!!'' yelled out Sasuke._

_Itachi grabbed a small bottle of mexican hot sauce and spun it around...unfortunatly he spun it a bit too hard and hit flew right past the brothers...hitting poor Mikoto on the head._

_''MIKOTO!!'' yelled put Fugaku as he saw his wife knocked out...the man thought she died...and sorta went crazy...running around the house._

_''Ooookkkk...''said Sasuke sweatdropping at the scen before him...was this really the most powerful family?...it must be the wrong house..._

_''What now?'' asked Itachi._

_Sasuke thought for a minute and then took out some sisosors slowly cutting the newspapers jobs into small squares...finally dumping them into a hat._

_''this..''said Sasuke handing the hat to Itachi._

_''Hn''said Itachi as he shruged and took out a random piece of paper...scowing at what it said._

_''Sasuke...'' growled Itachi glaring at his brother._

_''y-yes, Aniki...''said Sasuke nervously._

_''MY JOB'S LIMO DRIVER''yelled itachi,'' YOUR GOING TO DIE!!'' _

_Sasuke gulped and ran for his life as Itachi chased him._

(end of flashback)

Itachi smirked as he realized the fact noone would reconize him as a Uchiha...all thanks to his black attire. The Uchiha wore a black trench coat with a limo hat and his own pair of shades to cover his red eyes...oh yeah..it was the perfect disguise.

Itachi looked through the limo and pulled out a piece of cardboard,slowly waving it around...all the board had was his clients first name...'Naruto'.Somehow the name seemed familar..but it didn't seem likely.never in his life had he met someone with such a name.

Itachi was so into waving the board he didn't notice the presence lurking near him..till it was too late..as the figure crept up behind him..starting the Uchiha.

''Oh sorry mister...i didn't mean to startle you'' apoligized the blond that had crept up to Itachi.

Itachi watched as the boy peered at the fallen board...the one with his clients name.The blond slowly ground as he saw the name and slightly smiled at Itachi.

''so your my limo driver...'' mumbled the blond slowly..but Itachi still heard it.

''Is your name..Naruto?" asked Itachi something inside him wished it was..hoped he had found his client..he just didn't know why...

''yes...IT'S UZUMAKI NARUTO!!'' yelledo out the blond smiling more than before.

''Wait...you mean...THE ACTOR!! SON OF MINATO!!!'' yelled out Itachi astonishly...it was mainly because noone had told him his client would be the greatest actor ever.

Naruto was about to answer when he heard something...something so mam wants...HIS WORST NIGHTMARE!!!...he flinched and started pacing around.

''naruto...wats wrong?..'' asked Itachi.

''Ok..your new...so please...SAVE US?!!!''yelled out the blond nervously.

''From w-'' then Itachi heard it...he grabbed Naruto by the arm and swiftly opened the door up for the two of them...closeong it quicker than lightning.

''NARUTO-KUN!!!'' sqealed a barrage of sweet but deadly voices that were heading to the limo fast.

''NOOO!!! ITS THE FANGIRLS!!!''yelled Naruto, slumping in the seat as heard woman praising and asking for his marriage outside the limo.

''WTF!! DON'T YOU HAVE A BODYGUARD!!!''yelles out Itachi.

''Uh...'' Naruto turned towards the girls to see two men being worshipped...they were his bodyguards..Jiriya and Kakashi...''Uh...they're pervs.''

itachi looked out the window and sweatdropped as the girls offered the so called bodyguards gifts from out of nowhere.

''Whats your name mister?'' asked Naruto.

''Oh im Itachi Uchiha...my father cut me off my money..so i got this job...''said Itachi Nervously.

''Father...'' said Naruto softly.

Itachi metally slapped himself foe his stupidity...poor Naruto lost his father...well that's one reason he can't take Naruto to his house...another...Sasuke one time showed him his shrine..it was all about Naruto.

Itachi shuddered at the memory...though he hasn't seen it yet...itachi know's it's still somewhere in Sasuke's room...

''That's a good name..Itachi-san'' said Naruto.

''thanks'' said Itachi as he contiued to watch the two guards..

'_This will be a long day...' _thought Itachi as he watched the guards grin down at the fangirls gifts...

--------------------------------------------------------------

y:...WTF...

Itachi: ...you finished it today..

y: ..yeah..

itachi: ...

y:. ..well anyway...if you like that story review and i'll continue writing it...

itachi: ...

y: ...WELL ANYWAY BYE

itachi: ...bye fans

y: ...

CHOW FOR NOW...YC...i think...YES IT'S STILL YC...


	2. RAMEN!

hey people chibisrule943 here to update the story...

y: ..yeah...update...so early..

itachi: ...it's just 11:32...

y: ...but early to me to write this...anyway i'll try and update ''trapped in reality'' to see if i can get more reviews in that story..

**yc's review corner**

y: ..yup more reviews to answer..YAY!!!

HMMYAOI: hey buddy THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!! and the also i give your story a thumbs up.

amethyst rulzz: ..omg your laughing at the first chapter..lol well this chapter i expected to make funnier...so...HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

Shin2Ashura: hey dude im glad you like it so far...well inorder for that to happen you need to read on.

ddd: hey ddd it's nice to see that you review and read my other stories..nice to meet you again

Raitenkitsune: YAY I WILL UPDATE!!!..hmm..i really hope you enjoy it

vanpire: ..hmm..lol how many times have i seen you in my stories...i can't remember..oh well.i pronounce you my biggest fan..YAY.

kags21: i know..but this chapter is supposed to be even more funny..and weird..i guess it's mainly..uh...you know who...(hint: ..worshipper)

**end of yc's review corner**

y: ..yay i love you all...oh and you can either pm me or leave a review after the chapter

itachi: ...

**pairing: ...uh...i think its itanaru (checks section)..yeah it is...and i guess hints of sasunaru and by that i mean a worshipper that loves poor naru..lol**

**disclamer: ...i do not own naruto or any other anime...but i do own this fanfic...(holds up plot of story)...and...uh...nothing else...(sobs)**

**warning: story will contain yaoi...probably not now..but in later chapter...if you hate yaoi...THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU COME HERE?!!!!**

y: ...but it is true..if you hate yaoi..why are you here...o.0

itachi: ...whatever

y: ...fine

----------------------------------------

DISOWNMENT

chapter 2: ...RAMEN!!!

----------------------------------------

Itachi slowly rubbed his temples in sheer annoyance...why you ask? The pervs finally got in the limo,but the fangirls gave them too much Sake...so here Itachi was, listening to the two drunk bodyguards singing 'Genie in a Bottle.'

'''DAMMIT WILL YOU TWO SHUTUP!!'' yelled Itachi.Jiriya looked at Itachi and grinnedd like the pervert he really was.

'' Only if you go out with me,Girle'' said Jiriya before giving Itachi a quick wink.

Itachi's eye twitched in annoyance and he yelled out, '' IM NOT A GIRL!!''

''Yes you are'' chirped both Jiriya and Kakashi at the same time. Itachi banged his head on the steering wheel as they came to a stop at a red light.

''Ok...''said Naruto as he sweatdropped at the scene playing in front of him,''SINGING CONTEST...im up first!!''

Itachi stopped banging his head on the steering wheel as he heard the sweet sound of Naruto's voice.The blond sang 'Always',he didn't know why the kid chose that song..but either way Itachi liked it. Itachi just wished he could watch Naruto sing...but he was the driver and had to drive them to Naruto's video shoot.

What astonished Itachi though was that Naruto was a better singer than Sasuke...and Naruto wasn't even a singer to begin with. Finally the song stopped and was replaced with the pervs clapping.

''YAY!! NARU WINS''yelled jiriya hicupping.

''Naru?'' questioned Itachi.

''Uh they call me that when they're drunk...''said Naruto blushing a bit.

The limo came to a stop at the recording studio,getting off to see the manager/director,Yasmine. She was talking to some of the staff and turned to see Naruto,quickly she walked to him as he exited the vehicle.

''Hey,Naruto!! you made it!'' yelled out Yasmine.

''Yes with my new driver"said Naruto.

''Hi miss Yasmine..im Itachi'' greeted itachi shaking Yasmine's hand,when her cell phone rang.

''uh...i got to take this...'' said Yasmine as she picked up the phone. '' hello..Yasmine speaking'' soon the sunglasses she wore slid down, giving everyone a good view of her eyes..which wasn't good.

''WAT?!!! YOU MEAN HE CAN'T MAKE IT...DAMMIT!!!'' yelled Yasmine...and slowly she muttered,''dam...who can i get this late to be Mr. Ramen?''

Yasmine sighed and closed the cellphone seeing as it would do nothing to change the situation.

''What's wrong , Yasmine-sama?'' asked Naruto.

''Uh...well..your...well Mr. Ramen..called in sick...''said Yasmine.

''YATTA!!'' yelled Naruto.

''Why are you happy?'' asked Itachi in confusion.

''well that means...NO MR. RAMEN!!!'' yelled Naruto, ''YES!!''

''Ok i guess...Guy was a bad choice'' Yasmine shuddered at the memory of the big eye-browed man who wore spandex way too much for her liking...,'' but he was the only one that didn't complain about the costume...Itachi can you do it?''

'' NO WAY AM I WEARING A DAM RAMEN COSTUME?!!'' yelled out Itachi.

'' Well Naruto has to glomp whoeever plays the part'' said Yasmine.

Yasmine sighed and turned, shocked when she felt an earthquake.

''WTF!!??'' yelled Yasmine as she fell back...the shaking wasn't from an earthquake...but the limo.

''I'LL PLAY THE PART!!'' yelled a voice from the limo.

''That wasn't jiriya or..Kakashi''said Yasmine not recalling who's voice it was.

The trunk was banged open and out jumped Sasuke, grinning insanely

''Who are you?'' asked Yasmine.

''Uchiha Sasuke'' said Sasuke proudly.

''oh...never heard of you..''said Yasmine, causing Sasuke to sweardrop.

''B-but I'm a rockstar...''pleaded Sasuke **(an: ...seems vagualy familar...oh yeah...a video chat i was working on..lol)**.

''And in the famous director of Sapphire Productions that has never heard of you..''said Yasmine.

''Itachi who's he?...he looks like a mini you...''said Naruto looking as Sasuke..blinking when Sasuke winked at him.

''He's my Outoto,Sasuke''said Itachi raising a brow in question,''How did you get in my trunk?''

Sasuke looked at Itachi and said, '' A friend...''

(flashback)

_''Aniki...please let me come too!!!'' pleaded Sasuke as Itachi finished dressing himself._

_''No Sasuke...why do you want to come anyway?'' asked Itachi._

_''To see who your client is..''said Sasuke following Itachi to the table as they each took a sandwich._

_''Your not coming and that's final...'' ordered Itachi has he stood up to head to work early.Sasuke grabbed the keys to the limo and dialed a number._

_''Hello...?''asked the person on the other line._

_''Neji..i need you to call Itachi.!!'' Yelled Sasuke._

_''Can't you...you do live with him...?'''asked Neji in confusion._

_''just call him...i need you to stall him''ordered Sasuke as he hung up the phone. Neji blinked when he heard the beep and hung up as well, sighing as he dialed Itachi's number._

_'the things i do for that idoit...' thought Neji shaking his head a bit._

_''Hello this is Itachi...''said Itachi as he answered the phone, '' who is it?''_

_''Yes this is Neji...im here Sir calling to give you your weekly horoscope,'' said Neji._

_Itachi narrowed his eyes,'' I never ordered any of the sort...who are you really?''_

_''Just a worker named Neji...look Sir..you subscribed to Destiny hotline,'' lied Neji._

_''well i don't recall subscribing'' said Itachi. Itachi was so buzy arguing he didn't notice Sasuke sneak into the trunk._

_''ok...let me speak to my advisor...'' said Neji._

_Silence was heard for a while before Neji broke it again.._

_''Ok..Sir...it appears i was wrong...it seems i called the wrong number...im still new here...'' said Neji._

_''WAIT!! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET MY NUMBER!!?!'' yelled Itachi but Neji already hung up the phone._

(end of flashback)

''So that's why my keys were on the trunk...'' mumbles Itachi.

''Ok...''said Yasmine handing Sasuke the ramen outfit,'' Put this on..'' Sasuke scowled at the thought of wearing the ridiculas costume.

''Oh...and kid relax...you'll be in a green screen where we'll cut off your body parts in the computer..so the people will only see the ramen suit'' said Yasmine smiling at the Uchiha.

''Ok...thats good'' said Sasuke. Sasuke ran swiftly into the dressing room and back out to see Naruto in his signature outfit.

''you ready kid?''asked Yasmine.

''Yup!!'' yelled Sasuke. Sasuke walked to Yasmine in the costume, a clothe made to look like a bowl of ramen..which included a few realistic noodles.

'' COOL !!! SASUKE'S RAMEN! yelled Naruto as he chuckled slightly at the get up.

''ok...STANCES EVERYONE!!''yelled Yasmine, sitting down on the directors chair,next to Gaara, the camera man. Naruto strectched a bit as he got into position...while Sasuke ate a mint..he wanted to have fresh breath for his favorite actor.

''ready...3...2...1'' said Gaara as he mumbled ,'' Action''

Naruto closed his eyes...once again opening them to reaveal his famous starry eyeed eyes of aww...this was the reason he was famous...he could get any emotion no matter what the situation was to show in his eyes.

The blond ran to Sasuke with his arms extended and a shimmering glint in his eyes.

''RAMEN!! I LOVE YOU!!!'' yelled Naruto.

Itachi growled a little and blinked at what he just did...'_wtf did i just growl?!..what's this feeling...is it jealousy?'' _thought Itachi to himself.

As Naruto pounced on Sasuke...he found that he latched himself on something bigger..looking up...he found it was the worst thing to do when he accidently had his lips bump into the person he was latched to...Itachi..his limo driver..the two were stuck intransed in the liplock when it was suddenly broken by Sasuke.

''WTF ANIKI!! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DO THAT'' yelled Sasuke.

''I don't know...''said Itachi blinking as he slowly licked his lips without anyone noticing...the taste was good...and he wasn't afraid to admit it..but did that mean he may like Naruto..

Yasmine walked in front of the three and said with a grin, ''Cut..that was a great performance everyone.''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

y: ...yay done...at...what time...(checks clock) ..WTF 4:53!! oh well at least i finished today..

itachi: ...good

y: ..yeah...i may type another story chapter today so be weary

itachi: ...ok

y: ..hope you liked the chapter and REVIEW!!!

CHOW FOR NOW YC...yes...what a miracle i remembered my actual line WHOOT!!


End file.
